


Dreams

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Episode III, after Anakin has turned to the dark side. Obi-Wan & Padmé escape Naboo/ or Coruscant; Padmé comforts Obi-Wan after he 'feels' the death of the Council and ultimate destruction of the Jedi, but he ends up comforting Padmé instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

  
Padmé closed her eyes as she watched the stars above her in streaks. How quickly things had begun to deteriorate. Months ago, she was carefree, now she seemed ages older but wiser in a sense. Her friends, her family, they were all gone but most of all, the Jedi, guardians of the light, were dead. Even though she wasn't a Jedi, she felt their pain as they were slaughtered one by one.

Obi-Wan felt it too. She saw him collapse in the cockpit and cry out, gritting his teeth. She ran to his side, holding him but he only pushed her away. Afterwards, he helped him out of the cockpit and into the medical Bay of the ship. He reluctantly rested on the bed, shaking violently. As she rose from his side, he grabbed her hand and she knelt down again, smiling.

She loosened her hand from his, stood up and grabbed a glass of water and knelt down in front of him again. Obi-Wan smiled, taking the glass from her but she only frowned. He scowled, his eyes lost, murmuring, "It was Anakin. He did it."

Padmé didn't reply, except listen. "I thought because he was dead, I wouldn't be connected to him anymore. I was wrong."

They were quiet for a time. Padmé looked away briefly, crying silently. All her life, all she ever wanted was a simple life. She would retire from the political scene, live in the countryside of Naboo with her husband and children in a cabin. The fields of Naboo were very beautiful, outlined by a grand waterfall and river. Now, her dreams were at an end. She turned back to Obi-Wan; his face was stoned. He noticed her again as she leaned forward and hugged him tightly, crying.

"I don't know yet what we're going to do, Padmé but I promise you, you will have that simple life again. I promise." He whispered, rocking her in the bed.

"No, I won't." Padmé let go of him, wiping away her tears.

He grasped her hands, kissing them. "Padmé, you have to believe." He let go of her hands and placed his right over her stomach and smiled. "Things will get better."

Padmé blinked, looking away again, crying, "I'm pregnant." She faced him again, "How can that be a blessing? They'll never know their father; never have a normal life. They can't dream for a day without darkness, because that's how thing will always be."

"Padmé, listen to me. You have to believe; believe in Me." he questioned, holding her arms. She nodded yes, tears stinging her eyes. "I can't tell how long you've been pregnant, because I don't know when, "

"I know." She murmured, "Anakin and I, before he left to fight in the war, we were together. It would be the last time he would hold me in his arms, " Padmé choked back a cry, falling to the floor. "Oh Sithspawn, Obi-Wan!" He stood up from the bed, holding her as she cried. "It's like he isn't even alive anymore; I can't feel him. He'll never be there. I'll never see his sweet eyes again or get to hold his children."

He shushed her, rocking her body again. "Everything will be all right. It will be all right."

She shook her head defiantly again and again, not listening to his words, even though it was comforting to have him near. She had lost everything; her love, her life but he were still there and always be there. Obi-Wan would never leave her; never abandon or tell her lies. They had both lost so much; she should blame him for turning but he knew it was his fault and already carried the burden of taking care of her and her children.

Obi-Wan raised his hand, brushing away some loose strands of hair from her face as she stared up at him. On a second pass, Padmé caught his hand and kissed his palm. Always there to kiss away her tears. Suddenly, Padmé leaned forward, kissing him lightly. Obi-Wan pulled away, shaking his head. "No Padmé. We can't,"

"Obi-Wan, hold me." She whimpered and the Jedi obliged, rocking her back and forth, sitting on the cold floor.

Padmé closed eyes, trying desperately to hold back her tears as her mind returned to the present. It wouldn't be long until she would have to live a new life, maybe even have a new name. A name. In the past, she had always taken for granted the small things. She was always busy with politics; even small was a trivial matter. But her name?

"Padmé?"

She turned swiftly, facing Obi-Wan as he entered the small cabin. For some strange reason, instead of hating Obi-Wan for losing Anakin, he became her support. Of course, he had always been her friend but he meant so much more to her now. She simply raised her chin in a dignified way, though she knew it was pointless to hide anything from him. "Obi-Wan. What is it? Have we arrived?"

"We haven't. Not yet. It’s just...would you like to talk?"

Padmé shrugged him off, dropping her chin, "I have nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is. Padmé, there's no need to be cold with me. Something's wrong. I felt your pain. What is it?" he cried as Padmé looked into his boyish eyes, only they weren't boyish anymore. They hadn't been like that in years. They were pleading.

She hesitated, looking away but Obi-Wan forced her to look at him. Obi-Wan braced her shoulders, staring down at her. He never realized what a short person she was; she couldn't have been that much shorter than Anakin, an inch or two. And her eyes, Beautiful brown eyes and chestnut hair, which was now bound into a bun. How could I have not seen her beauty earlier, and the wisdom beyond her brown eyes?

He couldn't think of an answer, and there was certainly no explanation for what he did next. He leaned down and kissed her as she had earlier, but this time with more passion. Padmé pulled away a minute, staring back at him. He never anticipated she would slap him in the face, stalking away into a corner.

"Padmé, I, " he began but she turned back to him, raising her chin again. "I'm sorry."

She didn't reply a minute, flexing her hand, mumbling something then began to laugh to herself. Obi-Wan looked curiously at her as she smiled at him. "Well, that came a little late."

He smiled himself, "The kiss or the slap?"

"The slap. I probably should have slapped you after you told me Anakin was dead, but instead I cried and you held me." She paused, "The kiss was nice too."

Obi-Wan walked towards her, taking her small hands in his, "If I could have saved Anakin, I would have. You know that, "

But she silenced him again, "If you could have saved Qui-Gon, you would have, Ooof!" she cried, feeling her stomach. "I think they kicked, or at least one of them did."

Obi-Wan raised his hand, his eyes pleading again, "May I?"

She shrugged, "I don't mind."

Instead of placing his hand on her stomach, he knelt down, resting his head against her stomach as his hand roamed around in a circular motion. He smiled, "They're both strong in the Force, just like, "

"Their father." Padmé finished, her eyes getting tear-eyed again. She waved her hand in front of her face, wiping away the tears. "Sorry."

He stood up again, "There's no need to be sorry, Padmé."

She smiled, tilting her head, "I'm glad you were here to witness that."

He raised an eyebrow, "I take it that wasn't the first kick you experienced."

Padmé walked around again, her hand still resting on her belly. "No. They're pretty active at night, very active it's hard to sleep." Obi-Wan walked over, too her hand, helping her sit down on the floor as he sat behind her. "Obi-Wan, I hate to break this to you, it's a little late for lama's course."

The Jedi Master raised his hand and gently massaging her temples. "No, it's not that." Padmé moaned as he continued to massage her temples and kneed her neck. "You need your sleep, Padmé."

She smiled blissfully, giving into his powerful hands and sweet words. Finally, after Obi-Wan felt she was asleep, he stopped kneading her neck and simply rocked her back and forth as before. He kissed her head briefly before sleeping himself, mumbling, "Sweet dreams, Padmé."

The End


End file.
